tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Tidmouth Sheds
Tidmouth Sheds are the main engine sheds on Sodor. In the Railway Series, it is shown as a shed with three or four rails leading in (the illustrations were inconsistent), but in later books it was depicted as a shed enclosing ten berths around a turntable. In the television series, the sheds were replaced by a roundhouse with a turntable at the front. Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, and Emily sleep here. Toby, Duck, Donald, Douglas, Oliver, Stanley, Caitlin, Belle, Flynn, and Spencer have also slept here on some occasions. The sheds have appeared in every season and special of Thomas and Friends. During the events of Thomas and the Magic Railroad, the left side of the sheds was being repaired for unknown reasons. The sheds were demolished and rebuilt in Calling All Engines! with a new architectural style and an extra berth for Emily. Diesel, 'Arry, and Bert were put in charge of building them, but Thomas, believing they were destroying it, sabotaged the three, causing the engines to sleep elsewhere until it was repaired. The turntable had frozen one time due to the icy weather, and Gordon got trapped in the sheds until it got fixed. Many events have taken place at the sheds, such as the strike of the big engines and the confrontation between Duck, Diesel, and the big engines. Trivia * Since the CGI switch, there seems to be a town behind the sheds. * Almost every merchandise brand gives Tidmouth Sheds five berths. * In the Railway Series, the turntable was located inside the shed and ash pits were underneath each berth. * In some third season episodes, the interior of the shed has more than six berths. * From the eighth season and onwards, the tracks inside each berth do not have any buffers. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (regular and deluxe) * TrackMaster * Take-Along (discontinued) * Bachmann (shed add-on also available) * Take-n-Play * Bandai (discontinued) * Mega Bloks (discontinued) * Nakayoshi * Discover Junction * Trading Cards * Tomica * Departing Now Gallery File:Thomas'ChristmasParty(story)3.jpg|The interior of Tidmouth Sheds in the Railway Series File:ThomasandGordon40.png File:EdwardandGordon50.png|Edward shunting at Tidmouth yard File:Cows11.png File:DuckTakesCharge59.jpg File:DirtyWork24.png File:Henry'sForest19.PNG|Inside of Tidmouth sheds File:Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay31.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain19.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor65.png File:PaintPotsandQueens8.jpg|Tidmouth Sheds as they are decorated for the Queen's visit File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter2.PNG File:TrainStopsPlay1.png|The yards File:ThomasandtheRumours16.jpg|Harold at Tidmouth Sheds File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad28.png|Thomas, Gordon, and James at Tidmouth Sheds File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad29.png|Splatter and Dodge at Tidmouth Yards File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad40.png File:ScaredyEngines13.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak18.jpg|Thomas and Percy in the sheds File:It'sOnlySnow45.PNG File:ABadDayforHaroldtheHelicopter6.png File:BestDressedEngine11.png|James, Percy, Thomas and Murdoch at Tidmouth Sheds File:Percy'sNewWhistle78.png File:CallingAllEngines!8.png File:CallingAllEngines!13.png File:CallingAllEngines!63.png File:CallingAllEngines!322.png|The new Tidmouth Sheds File:RespectforGordon65.png|Inside of the new Tidmouth sheds File:ThomasandtheShootingStar7.png File:ThomasandtheSpaceship2.jpg File:Where,ohWhereisThomas4.png|Back of Tidmouth Sheds File:ThomasandtheBillboard20.jpg File:ThomasandtheBillboard22.jpg|The Steam Team at Tidmouth Sheds File:SnowTracks46.png File:Henry'sMagicBox1.png|Tidmouth Sheds in the snow File:DayoftheDiesels68.png|Tidmouth Sheds in Day of the Diesels File:DayoftheDiesels70.png File:Percy'sNewFriends31.png|Tidmouth in the fifteenth season File:FlashBangWallop!4.png|Tidmouth in the sixteenth season File:KingoftheRailway71.PNG|Tidmouth Sheds in King of the Railway File:CalmDownCaitlin60.png|Tidmouth Sheds in the seventeenth season File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations68.png|Tidmouth Sheds at Christmas time File:TheFrozenTurntable45.png|Workmen repairing the frozen turntable File:TheFrozenTurntable28.png File:Thomas'Shortcut33.png File:OldReliableEdward38.png|Tidmouth Sheds in the eighteenth season File:DuckandtheSlipCoaches12.png|Duck seen back at the sheds in the eighteen season. File:TheGreatFestivalAdventure57.jpg|Tidmouth Sheds in the Great Festival Adventure PC game File:TidmouthShedsset.jpg|The Tidmouth Sheds set File:TidmouthShedspromo.jpg|Tidmouth Sheds Promo File:TidmouthShedsCGIPromo.jpg|Tidmouth Sheds CGI Promo Merchandise Gallery File:BachmannTidmouthsheds.PNG|Bachmann Tidmouth sheds File:WoodenTidmouthSheds.jpg|Wooden Railway Tidmouth sheds File:WoodenDeluxeTidmouthSheds.jpg|Deluxe Wooden Railway Tidmouth sheds File:newWoodenTidmouthsheds.jpg|Redesigned Wooden Railway File:Take-AlongOriginalTidmouthSheds.jpg|Take-Along Tidmouth sheds File:Take-AlongTidmouthSheds.jpg|Redesigned Take-Along File:Take-n-PlayTidmouthSheds.png|Take-n-Play Tidmouth sheds File:TidmouthShedsTrackmaster.jpg|TrackMaster Tidmouth Sheds File:ERTLGoldrailturntable.jpg|ERTL Gold Rail Tidmouth sheds File:MegaBloksTidmouthSheds.png|Mega Bloks Tidmouth sheds File:Wind-upShed.jpg|Wind-up File:TomicaTidmouthSheds.PNG|Tomica Tidmouth sheds File:DiscoverJunction2.jpg|Discover Junction Tidmouth sheds File:NakayoshiTidmouthShedsplayset.jpg|Nakayoshi Tidmouth sheds Category:Landmarks Category:North Western Railway Category:The Little Western Category:The Main Line Category:Sheds